


secret

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	secret

“真是天涯何处不相逢啊。”

黑色的靴子敲击地面靠近的声音靠在墙角的人举起枪，虽然看起来很难受，但是眼睛里还是闪烁着狠厉。朗姆洛在离泽莫还有半米远的地方停下脚步，意思意思的举起双手，表达自己没有恶意。

身体的变化让泽莫几乎失去所有的力气，他刚刚中弹了，但他的身体却不是在被打中的地方感受到疼痛。疼痛来自于他难以启齿的部位，他的身体似乎被撕裂又重组，某个地方被撕开一条小缝，有液体不断从哪里分泌出来。这是种陌生的感觉，泽莫被这份疼痛弄的不清醒，但是还是警惕的观察着周围的情况。

朗姆洛看着他，而他也看着朗姆洛，这个时候对方要杀他简直是易如反掌。

“放心，我们也不算是敌人。”

朗姆洛举起手一点点试探的靠近泽莫，泽莫现在的状态在他看来不像是中了弹，反而他脸上红晕朵朵，眉眼都含着春色，更像是中了药。而且他站着的时候忍不住的夹腿，举着枪的手颤抖着，不像是威胁，倒像是邀请。

“你知道你自己的变化吗？”

手指在泽莫裤子中探索到一片新天地，朗姆洛意外那个部位对自己的热情，只是手指轻轻磨蹭了几下就快乐的分泌出过多的爱液来。他把手指插进去，泽莫就难耐的夹紧自己的双腿，顺便把他的手指也夹住。

“不，你......”

泽莫咬着嘴唇，双腿都在颤抖，他当然感受到了变化，但是实在没有想到会是这样，而且还被朗姆洛撞见了。朗姆洛这个举动对他来说无疑是羞辱，他不想说话，但是朗姆洛的手指在他体内的感觉又是那么清楚。

朗姆洛抽出手指，给他看手指上亮晶晶的黏液，让他只想杀了他，如果他的枪没有被朗姆洛拿走的话。

因为发现了好玩的东西，所以朗姆洛大发善心的把泽莫带离了是非之地，带到了他的临时居所中的一个。

“嗯......”

泽莫被扔上床的时候泽莫发出一声轻喘，身体的变化带来了高烧，让他迷糊到不知道自己在做什么。只有身上的衣服被全部剥掉的时候，清凉的感觉让他有片刻的清醒，发现身边人是朗姆洛之后就安心的闭上眼睛。

这幅乖巧的模样是泽莫很少会露出来的，但他居然对自己放心，朗姆洛笑了下，掰开他的双腿去仔细观赏他腿间新生的那条缝。肉红色的缝还在小幅度的翕动着向外留着蜜液，因为之前被自己的手侵犯过，所以有些许红印。

被他看得有些久，泽莫想要合上双腿，但是无奈没有力气，膝盖夹住朗姆洛脑袋的动作又像是一个邀请。

“啊......”

朗姆洛伸出舌头舔舐了一下新生的蜜穴，泽莫立刻浑身颤抖着叫出来，就是性器也微微挺立起来。朗姆洛按住泽莫的双腿开始用舌头侵犯他才分裂出来没有超过半天的地方，泽莫连腿都失去了力气只能松松的挂在朗姆洛肩头。

“这里是新长出来的吗？”

朗姆洛明知故问，用性器的前端一下一下浅浅的戳刺，像是迫不及待想要进去这个还不成熟的地方。

“嗯，是，你别弄......”

泽莫晕晕乎乎的，声音软的像是一只小猫，所以朗姆洛自动把这句话归为“你快进来”，然后毫不犹豫的插了进去，让泽莫发出短促的尖叫。泽莫的胳膊被他拉到环住自己的脖子，虽然没有什么力气，但是泽莫还是像抱着救命稻草一样抱紧他的脖子。

尚且稚嫩的器官还不能完全容纳朗姆洛的尺寸，泽莫趴在朗姆洛的肩头抽气。朗姆洛一边肏着他前穴一边伸手捣弄着他后穴，两处被同时侵犯的感觉太刺激，让泽莫想躲，但是躲不开。朗姆洛将他钉在自己的性器上，无法挣脱。

女穴实在是太过于敏感，还没有几下就喷涌出大量的潮吹液洒在朗姆洛的性器上，水顺着结合的地方漏的到处都是。

腿间的湿润是从来没有过的，泽莫对这种变化有点无所适从，再加上高潮之后的空白感，泽莫愣愣的看着朗姆洛突然开始吧嗒吧嗒的掉眼泪。

“怎么了，没爽到吗？”

朗姆洛去摸他肉乎乎的脸，带着调笑的语气，没想到他听完之后偏过头去哭的更凶了。想来也是，泽莫为人骄傲得很，突然分化出女穴，还被他使用，估计觉得委屈。

“别碰我。”

泽莫带着鼻音，他一点都不想要这样，这该死的变化，这该死的......

“别哭了。”

朗姆洛把泽莫摁到怀里，虽然一开始是恶狠狠的，但是到最后也渐渐软了语气，拍着他后背哄着他。

“我帮你保守秘密。”


End file.
